Memories
by s0Cal09
Summary: After a bad fight, Karma gets into a car accident where she looses her memory. Amy now has to help Karma piece her memories back together before they are lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

 _After a bad fight, Karma gets into a car accident where she looses her memory. Amy now has to help Karma piece her memories back together before they are lost forever._

Today was supposed to be the perfect day. It was supposed to be the proudest moment of their life's. Their baby Elena was graduating kindergarten today and Amy and Karma were supposed to be there watching their daughter walk across the little stage and give her front toothily smile. But no, what should have been the happiest moment of our lives turned out to be a nightmare.

Instead of being at school watching the graduation, Amy and Elena were at the hospital waiting for news on the condition of there loved one.

Amy got the call this morning from Officer Peter. He said that her wife, Karma was in a bad accident last night and that she is needed to come in a review the body. When the words left the officers lips Amy's heart sinked. She new she shouldn't have let her wife drive last night. She knew that Karma was in no state of mind to drive. Not after the bad fight they got into.

Amy quickly grabs Elena and head towards the hospital. Tears running down her face as she is driving to the hospital. Elena was asking questions Amy couldn't answer like "where's momma?" and "why are you crying mommy?" Amy didn't know how to tell Elena that her momma is badly hurt and that the guilt is eating her alive.

When they reach the hospital, Amy quickens unfastens Elena's car seat and they both rush towards the doors. When Amy gets inside the hospital she is greeted by Karma's parents, my mom and Bruce, Lauren and Theo, Shane and Duke and Reagan and Jackie, all giving her sympathetic look.

Amy gives Elena to Lauren and finds the nearest doctor.

"Doctor, I am Amy Raudenfeld, Karma Raudenfeld's wife. Can you please tell me her condition?" Amy pleaded.

The Doctor looked through his papers and told Amy to follow her.

The Doctor takes Amy to his office. Amy learns that the doctor's name is Mr. Ryan Dunn and that he has been taking care of her wife. Amy anxiously waits for the news.

Dr. Dunn takes off his glasses and looks at Amy.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, At 1:30am this morning, your wife Karma was in a bad accident. She was driving on the highway when a semi truck hit her from the rear side. The car flipped twice and your wife was un-cautious when the ambulance arrived. The driver of the semi truck was intoxicated and was announced dead at the scene. Your wife is still breathing but has showed no other signs. Mrs. Raudenfeld, can you please tell me why your wife was driving at this time?"

Amy was lost of words. The words coming out of Dr. Dunn's mouth was too much for her to handle.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld" Dr. Dunn said putting his hand on Amy's shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you, but can you tell me why your wife was out driving at that time?"

"Uh" Amy said moving her hair out of her face. "We- we got into an argument last night. She said she was going to stay at her mothers house and than left." Amy continued to say.

Dr. Dunn sighed and wrote something down on his paper.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, Karma is still alive. She is still breathing, but I am afraid due to the accident that she might not be the same as before" Dr. Dunn said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, the severity of the accident is bad, the semi truck hit her car from the behind. He was driving at 40 miles an hour and she was stopped at the four way cross. Glass splattered everywhere and her car rolled twice. When we retrieved her for her car she was bleeding from her head. There is a chance she will have brain issues."

"Brain issues?" Amy asked.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, I know this is a lot to take in, but I want to be completely honest with you. Karma might have brain issues meaning that she might have memory lost or nothing at all. We wont know till she wakes up."

"How- how long till she wakes up?"

Dr. Dunn sighs again. "We wont know till she wakes up. It is completely up to her."

Tears are now streaming Amy's face. She can't believe this is happening. She had the perfect family and all of it might be ruined by one stupid fight.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"I told you Amy, nothing is going on with us!" Karma yells, desperately tying to get across to her wife that she is in love with Amy and not Liam. She doesn't even know why Liam Booker is brought up; he has been out of the picture for over five years._

 _"Oh really? Well I saw his name in your phone. Why is his number in your phone? We have been married for five years and have the perfect daughter! But that isn't enough for Karma isn't it?" Amy yells back._

 _Karma just stares at her tears streaming down her face._

 _"Amy, you and Elena are all I need. I don't know what to do to make this better. Nothing is going on with Liam and me. He is visiting Austin next week and he wanted to see if we could get coffee. I told him I would have to talk to you, but clearly you beat me to that." Karma cried._

 _"Oh right, I beat you to that. I bet you were never going to tell me about Liam. I bet you are sleeping with him behind my back. Huh? I am never going to be good enough for you aren't I Karma?" Amy cries back._

 _She couldn't believe this was happening. After all her and Karma have been through she is still picking Liam. Amy could never be happy, not when it comes to Karma._

 _Karma turns around and grabs her purse and keys. She turns around and looks directly at Amy._

 _"I am going to my parents house. I will take Elena if you want. I'll see you at her graudation" Karma says and she moves towards their bedroom and takes a bag out and stuffing it with clothes and her toothbrush._

 _"No, Elena will stay" Amy says crossing her arms. Of course she will leave. Karma always leaves when things get to tough._

 _"Okay, see you later" Karma says walking past Amy._

 _Karma is walking out of her house and reaches her car. She opens the door and throws her bag into the car. She gets into the drivers seats and slams the door behind her. She turns on the ignition and starts to pull out of their drive way._

 _Tears are blurring Karma's vision making it hard to see the road. Karma tries to stop the tears but it is impossible. She and Amy had this fight so many times. Karma doesn't know why Amy thinks she is going to cheat on her. Karma knows she has made a ton of mistakes in the past and she always felt terrible about it when she reflect back. But Karma asked Amy out, Karma asked Amy to move in with her, Karma asked Amy to marry her. Karma asked Amy to have a kid with her. What else could Karma do to make Amy know that she is the only one for her and no one else? This fight was getting old and Karma didn't know how much she could take of it. Thoughts of divorce had come across Karma's mind several times, especially over the last couple of years. This was the last thing Karma wanted to do. To get divorce from her soul mate, to have a broken family but the fighting has to stop. The jealously has to stop. Karma couldn't do this anymore and it wasn't fair for Elena._

 _Karma decides to give her mom a heads up that she is coming over. Karma's phone was in her purse. Karma comes to a four way cross and stops her car. Karma reaches for her purse and takes her eyes off the road. Right when Karma reaches her phone she looks through her rearview mirror and sees two bright lights coming closer and closer._

Hey guys, I had this idea for a while and now want to see how it goes. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Numb, that is what Amy felt like. The memories from last night seemed to be in an endless cycle in her head. After Dr. Dunn told Amy the news she went outside to the waiting room and tried to let the news of her wife sink in. Dr. Dunn told all their family and friends Karma's situation and told them to give Amy and Elena some time.

Elena ran towards Amy and gave her a hug. Elena being five years old didn't understand everything that has happened. Yes, she heard her moms fight last night. And yes she tried to block out the yelling by watching her favorite movie Let It Go. But even watching her favorite movie didn't help her saddest that her two favorite people in the world were arguing. After a few minutes of quiet, Elena opened her door and walked to the end of the stairs. She thought the fight was over and she was going to hug both her moms but than she saw her momma with a bag in her arms walk out the door. Mommy walked quickly to the door after momma left and turned around.

Amy saw her daughter up on the top of the stairs. She hated that her daughter had to see her mothers fight. And she hated that she saw Karma leave with out saying good-bye to her daughter. Amy started climbing the stairs and held her arms out for Elena to hug her.

"Baby, it is late, you should be a sleep" Amy softly said. Both Amy and Elena knew that the only person who could get Elena to sleep was Karma. Karma would sing lullaby's to Elena and sing till she was asleep. Amy has tried to get Elena to sleep several times but that was Karma's job.

Amy picked up Elena and walked her to her bed. Elena's bedroom was painting in light pink and had a princess theme. Elena loved all the Disney princesses and always wanted to play princesses with her mothers.

Amy tried her best to get Elena to sleep but after an hour Amy gave up. Amy lightly kissed Elena on the forehead and told her if she needed her she would be next door.

Amy walks out the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Elena turns to her right after Amy left and saw a picture of the three of them. Her mommy, momma and her, they all seemed so happy and she wished she could have family back. Elena grabbed the picture frame and held it close to her as she drifted to sleep.

"Amy, what happened last night? Why was Karma driving?" Molly asked.

Amy was too embarrassed to respond. This wasn't the first fight they got into and it wasn't the first time after a fight Karma would go to her parent's home.

Molly understood and tried her best not to be upset with Amy. Molly has been there since the beginning. Since Karma and Amy were 5 years old. She could tell even back then that these two girls had a special connection. Karma has talked to Molly several times and asked her mom what she should do. Molly was heartbroken that Amy and Karma were still having problems, even after everything they had been through. After several times of Karma coming home crying her eyes out, Molly told Karma that she should file for divorce, that she will help her daughter get custody of Elena and that she could finally be happy. At first Karma was appalled but eventually Karma became sick and tired of fighting and considered filing for divorce. Molly wondered about how this accident would affect their relationship and prayed for her daughter. Amy was clueless of the Ashcroft 's plan.

After being in the hospital for the whole day eventually every one left and told Amy if she needed anything to let them know. They even offered to take care of Elena, but right now Amy need Elena more than ever. Elena was the one thing that connected her with Karma. And right now, after all the regret of the fight, Amy needed to know that she was connected to her soul mate.

After spending the night in the hospital Amy saw Dr. Dunn walking through the hallway and hurried to catch up with him.

"Dr. Dunn!" Amy hollered. Elena was in Amy's arms still asleep.

Dr. Dunn turned around.

"Dr. Dunn how is Karma. When can I see her?" Amy asked out of breath.

Dr. Dunn sighed and answered "Amy, her situation is very serious, I think it is best if you don't see her right now."

Amy was appalled. How dare he tell her she can't see her wife!

"She is my wife, I deserve to see her! Please. I need to see her" Amy pleaded.

Dr. Dunn sighed again. "Amy, your wife is unrecognizable right now. She has cuts and bruises all over her body. I know you love her and you're worried about her, but I feel like it would make the situation worst if you or Elena sees her."

"But-" Amy argued.

"Amy, this is my final word. You should go home and get some rest. If anything happens than I will notify you".

Amy felt useless, she felt useless that she caused Karma to get into the accident and that she could do nothing to help her recover.

Karma's Parents House

Molly was on the Internet. She was on a mission for her daughter and she was not going to sit around and wait. When she and Lucas came home from the hospital they were both heartbroken and angry. They both loved their daughter and knew that their daughter and wife's relationship was going to end badly. They were heartbroken that Karma's relationship got this bad with Amy. They were heartbroken that Amy still didn't believe that Karma loved her. Even though Karma has giving the world to Amy. And they were angry! They were angry with Amy for fighting with Karma and making her feel bad for herself. They were angry with Amy for letting Karma drive that night. They were angry with Amy for not believe Karma. But more importantly they were angry with themselves. Molly was angry that she didn't help Karma sooner. She was angry that she didn't take initiative and look for a lawyer after the last few fights Amy and Karma has gotten into. So Molly, not wanting to see her daughter hurt anymore did what any mother would do.

Molly picked up the phone and started dialing a phone number. After several rings a man picked up.

"Johnson Divorce Lawyer, how can I help you?" A man said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I am Molly Ashcroft, and I need a divorce lawyer for my daughter and her wife."

Amy unlocked the doors of her house and walked it. The house seemed quiet and lifeless.

"Baby, are you hungry, do you want mommy to cook you something?" Amy sweetly asked.

Elena has been quiet since the hospital. Amy knows she is trying to comprehend what happened to her momma, but her little brain couldn't understand that momma is alive but she isn't awake.

"I want mac-n-cheese" Elena said.

Amy huff, cooking was Karma's expertise. Amy tried to cook several times but it always ended badly with the smoke detector going off or something burning. Amy prayed that there was an easy mac in the panty. Luckily there were and Amy followed the instructions and popped the cup into the microwave.

After a few minutes Amy took the cup out of the microwave and poured the cheese and stirred the content. And sat it in front of Elena waiting for her to eat.

Elena looked disgusted with her dinner. She looked up at mommy and said, "I want momma's mac-n-cheese."

Amy looked at her daughter. She was growing frustrated and losing her cool.

"Elena, momma is not here! She is in the hospital! How many times do we have to tell you she is not okay?" Amy yelled.

Amy's emotions were getting the best of her. After losing her cool about Karma getting a text from Liam and knowing that it is all her fault that Karma is in the hospital she couldn't deal with anything right now.

Amy looked at her daughter and see tears stream down her checks. Amy tries to catch one of the tears with her hand but Elena jumps off her chair and runs upstairs to her room.

Amy huffs and picks up the cup and throws it away. She starts heading up the stairs and reaches Elena's door.

Amy knocks a couple of times but no answer. She knocks a third time and the door slightly creeps open.

Behind the door was Elena with her blanket. Once Elena sees Amy she runs back to her bed and buries her face in her pillow.

Amy heads to Elena's bed and slightly brushes her hair. After a few moments Amy started to speak.

"Elena, baby, I am sorry I yelled at you. It is just, I miss your momma so much, and I am scared. I am scared we will lose her and I wish she was here with us now."

After a few moments of silence Elena's moves her head and looks up at her mommy. "I miss her too"

Amy rest her head on Elena's pillow and they both cry. Both cry for Karma and pray that tomorrow they will get to see their momma together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Mommy, mommy, the phone is ringing, Let's go pick it up! It might be about momma!" Elena screamed waking me up out of my dream.

Elena grabs my hand and guides me downstairs to the home phone.

"Hello, Raudenfeld residence" Amy says.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, this is Dr. Dunn. Can you please come to the hospital? Karma has woken up. We need you to sign some papers for a blood transfusion. She has lost more blood than expected." Dr. Dunn said over the phone.

"Uh, yes, of course." Amy said.

"Can you be here in 15?"

"Yes, on our way now." Amy said.

Amy quickens hangs up the phone and grabs Elena and her purse.

"We are seeing momma?" Elena asked.

"Yes baby, she is back" Amy said smiling.

Traffic was insanely slow today and Amy was in a hurry. The sooner she saw Karma, the sooner she can apologies and show Karma how much she loves her.

When Amy arrived at the hospital she was surprised to see Molly and Lucas there. Elena ran towards than and gave them the biggest hug.

"Hi Molly, Lucas, what are you doing here?" Amy asked confused.

"Well Amy, Karma is are daughter. We are hear to take her home" Lucas said not looking in Amy's direction.

Amy was even more confused. Right when Amy was about to say something Dr. Dunn appeared.

"Mr and Mrs. Ashcroft and Mrs. Raudenfeld, nice to see all of you! Karma woke up about an hour ago. She is still not comprehensive of her surroundings and doesn't know what happened that night of the accident. During the process she has lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion. Amy we need you to sign some papers saying it is okay. Please follow me." Dr. Dunn said.

"Dr., we are Karma's parents, we could have signed the papers?" Molly said not looking in my direction.

Something is wrong Amy thought. Molly and Lucas usually love me. Why are they here and they do they think they have authority over Karma. I am her wife.

Dr. Dunn looks a little taken aback. "Well Mrs. Ashcroft, Amy is Karma's wife and she has legal right to be Karma's beneficiary which means she has the right over Karma's health and money. "

Karma's parents look nervously at each other and slightly nod.

I take Elena back in my arms and walk with Dr. Dunn to his office.

We get to Dr. Dunn's office and sit down.

"Amy, is something going on with you and Karma's parents? I feel tension between the three of you?"

"I- I am not sure. I've known them since I was five. I guess they are just worried about Karma."

"Okay, lets hope that is it." Dr. Dunn says giving me a look. I get a knot in my stomach.

"So Amy, just sign here and here" Dr. Dunn says pointing to two lines with X's and handing me a pen.

Amy quickly reads the document in front of her and signs on the lines and gives the Dr. the pen back.

"Okay than, the transfusion should take a couple of hours so hang tight," Dr. Dunn says.

As Dr. Dunn stands up, Elena jumps off of Amy's lap and start running through the hallway.

"Elena!" Amy yells trying to catch her. Dr. Dunn follows Amy and yells "Elena!"

Elena ran down the hall and turned the corner. She stops with her eyes widening.

I woke up in this weird white room. I head a beeping noise and look to my left and see a machine attached to my arm. I sit up and look around. I have no clue where I am or why I am here. I see a white room with two chairs, a machine I am attached to and cabinet doors on the walls.

As I look around a nurse comes in. He seems surprised that I am awake.

"Dear, how do you feel?" He asks. I look at his nametag and it reads Jake.

"Okay, where am I?" I ask.

"Your in a hospital ma'am." Jake says.

Jake reaches in his pocking of his pants and takes out a notebook and paper.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a few questions?" Jake asks. I nod my head.

"What is your name?" I think to myself. What is my name? I stare blankly at him.

He smiles at me and continues.

"How old are you?" I can't remember that either.

"Okay" he says. "Do you remember why you are in the hospital?" He asks.

My face turns white. I don't remember any of these questions.

I try to get out of bed but Jake holds me down and says "Ma'am, you can't get up. You are weak."

I try anyways. Some how I get away from him and take the needle from my arm out and start to run. I turn the corner and see a small child with light brown here and hazel eyes stare at me. I stare back at her. She feels familiar. She smiles brightly at me and walks towards me and hugs me. Not knowing what to do I look around.

A blonde women stops behind the small child and says "Elena, you can't just run off like that!"

The little girl turns around to this woman and says, "Look, here is momma".

The blond woman looks up and her face is blank. She walks closer to me with her hands out. She embraces me in a hug than she kisses me on the lips and starts to cry. After a few moments of looking at each other she wraps her arms around me again and starts to cry harder.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have any questions or comments just message me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **A/N: Hello, after several request I have decided to continue this story. Let me know what you think!**

Karma's P.O.V

I am just standing there. Not moving from my stance. I have no clue who this blonde lady is and I have no clue why she kissed me. I slightly push her away from me. I see her face and she looks hurt. I look away.

A Dr. comes behind her and is looking shocked.

"Karma- your out of bed" He says.

I nod. Just after I nod Jake comes behind me. There is an awkward silent. Both the blonde and the little girl are staring at me and Jake and the Dr. are talking behind us.

I look away from the two girls.

Amy's P.O.V.

Karma is standing right in front of me but she is acting like she doesn't know me. I can't help but stare at her. Even with her cut on her head she still looks beautiful. I feel a little nudge beside me and see Elena looking at her momma with wide eyes. I think we are both in a moment of shocked. We knew she was getting better but we didn't expect her to be out of bed.

I want to reach out to her again but Dr. Dunn interrupts me.

"Lets all go to the room and get her back in bed."

I follow Karma back to her bed with Elena's hand in mine. We patiently wait for Karma to look at us again. She quickly glances at us but looks down at her hands. I get a knot in my stomach. Something isn't right.

Dr. Dunn gets out his stethoscope and starts checking Karma's breathing. He than takes a light and shine it in her eyes. The male nurse is taking notes while Dr. Dunn whispers something to him.

"Karma, I am going to ask you a few questions" Dr. Dunn ask.

"I already answered questions from Jake" Karma replies. Dr. Dunn smiles at her and says "can I ask you a few more?"

Karma nods.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Karma?" She answers confused. Jake informs the Dr. that Amy said her name in the hallway.

"okay, Do you know who these two are?" Dr. Dunn says motioning for Elena and me to stand up. Karma turns around and stares at us.

"No" Karma says.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I squeeze Elena's hand tightly.

"Karma, this is Amy and Elena. Amy is your wife and Elena is your and Amy's daughter." Dr. Dunn says.

Karma's eyes pop out of her head.

"I'm gay?" She asks shocked. After a moment of silence " I am not gay, she is not my wife" Karma says while turning around.

Dr. Dunn and Jake are looking at Karma and than to me. I am trying to keep composed. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't believe I am her wife.

"Karma, this is your wife and child. You live together. You have known each other since you are five. Your daughter is five years old." Dr. Dunn said.

Karma turns around and looks at us again. Confusion is in her eyes.

I get the courage and stand up with Elena in my arms. I sit Elena on the bed and reach for Karma's hand. When I touch her hand she quickly moves her hand away. I than re- grab her hand and hold it firmly. I am hoping she felt the spark between us like I did.

Karma looks up from our hands and our eyes lock. After several seconds Dr. Dunn clears his throat and brings our attention to him.

"Mrs. Raudenfeld, Let us do some test on Karma and we will see if she will go home with you both tonight." Dr. Dunn said.

I nodded and I see the excitement on my daughters face.

I poke Karma's shoulder to bring her attention back to us and smile.

"Karma, we will be outside. If you need us just tell Dr. Dunn and we will be here in a second, okay?" I say.

Karma nods. Elena gives her a big hug and I just squeeze her hand again before I let go.

After what seems like hours we get to take Karma home.

"Amy, we need to go over some things before you take your wife home".

"Okay"

"So Karma is experiencing some memory lost. I just need you to be careful with her. Try not to pressure her into remembering anything just yet. Just go on with your daily routines and make sure she feels safe. Did Karma work?"

"Yea, Karma owns a music store downtown. She sales instruments and teach classes." I reply.

"Okay, how is the company doing? Will there be someone to manage the store for a couple of months? She will not be allowed to work or drive for the next couple of months. We need her to get better. You need to bring her to therapy every Monday and Wednesday and on Friday we need to do check ups. Do you understand Amy?"

I try to take everything in. I take out my phone. "So Monday and Wednesday's are therapy and Friday's are check up. Okay I have it scheduled on my phone."

"Okay. We will let you know when Karma is ready.

After three hours Karma was discharged form the hospital. I take her hand and walk her to or car. She sits in the passenger side and wait as I put Elena in her car seat. I walk over to the driver's side and turn on the ignition. I look in the rear view mirror and see Elena smiling brightly. I than look at Karma and see her looking outside.

I think to myself, "finally we can get back on track!"

When we arrived home Elena grabbed Karma's hand as she ran to the front door. Karma was running with little Elena. They reached to door an they patiently wait for me to come unlock the door.

Elena keeps on telling Karma all about her life. Elena tells Karma that she is a big girl now because she graduated from kindergarten, that she has a cousin names Megan from Auntie Lauren and Uncle Theo and two other cousins, Sophie and Lee from Uncle Zen and Auntie Patricia. I can tell this is overwhelming for Karma because she just nods her head at her daughter and she moves on to the next topic.

I ask Karma if she is hungry and she nods at me.

"I don't think that is a good idea momma, mommy burnt my mac and cheese last night" Elena said.

Karma smiles at Elena and I stick my tongue at her.

"I guess I want something that you cant burn, like peanut butter and jelly sandwich"? Karma ask.

She doesn't remember.

"Uh, darling, I am allergic to peanuts. We don't have any peanut butter in the household." I look at her.

I try not to make things awkward, I mean the love of my life doesn't remember my name or that I am allergic to peanut butter.

"Why I don't I make you a ham sandwhich?"

"That's fine" She says looking at Elena.

I make the ham sandwhich the way she likes, hoping it triggers some kind of memories.

I get two pieces of bread from the pantry and open the fridge. I take out the lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mayonnaise and mustard. I spread the mayonnaise on one slice of break then the mustard on the other. I then lay the meat on the sandwich and then cheese. I went back to the pantry and took out the bag of veggie chips that Karma loves. I took out a handful of the bad and lay them on a plate along with the sandwich. I walk towards Karma with the plate and lay it in front of her.

Karma looks down at the sandwhich and back at me.

"This is your favorite" I reply.

Karma picks up the sandwich and takes a small bite. After a few seconds of chewing her eyes pop open.

"This is good" she says smiling while trying to chew the rest of her food.

"It is?" I ask smiling myself.

I look down at Karma and see she is staring back. We are having a moment just starring at each other. These moments are what we used to have before we got married and had a kid. If I was honest with myself it has been longer, Maybe College.

"I want a sandwich too!" Elena interrupts our moment. Karma breaks our eye contact and looks down at the little one. I look down at Elena also. She is smiling at us and has her hand in a praying stance. This is her way of begging.

"Okay sweet heart, give me a moment."

I turn around and make the same sandwich for Elena. After a few seconds I put a plate in front of Elena with chips on the side. She says thank you and starts eating.

"She must be starving." Karma says as we see Elena is devouring the sandwhich and chips in front of her.

"It's been a tough week." I say. Karma just nods as we watch Elena.

After Elena finished her sandwhich and I cleaned both plates the door bell rings.

"I'll get it" I volunteer.

I quickly grab a dry cloth and dry my hands. I walk through the living room to the front door. I open the door and see a man in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a back top hat. I've never seen this man before in my life.

"Hi- can I help you?"

"Are you Amy Leigh Raudenfeld?" He ask.

"Yes."

"You have been served" He says as he hands me a yellow envelope and walks away.

I look at the envelope in my hands and close the door. I hear Karma and Elena talk in the kitchen.

I quickly open the envelope and read the first page of the thick document.

 _Mrs. Amy Leigh Raudenfeld,_

 _On the behalf of Karma Rachel Ashcroft Raudenfeld, Locus and Molly Ashcroft is filing a divorce and full custody of Elena Caitlyn Raudenfeld. The court hearing will be on January 12_ _th_ _, 2017._

I couldn't continue to read the rest of the document. I think back at the hospital and the weird way Locus and Molly was acting towards me. It all makes sense.


End file.
